


Everything She's Not

by saint_troll



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-01
Updated: 2005-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_troll/pseuds/saint_troll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennis reflects...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything She's Not

**Author's Note:**

> Transferring my work from livejournal to here.

Ennis stands in horror as wedding vows are read and repeated. Discomfort vibrates throughout his person as Alma tightens her grip upon his arm, as if at any moment he would flee. And if it weren't for the world making that such a damn impossible thing, he would; his worn boots casting clouds of dust behind him as he headed directly for a cold mountain to the north of this dry forlorn state.

They've yet to reach even nervous flirtation at intimacy, he and Alma. He pegs her for a woman that thinks of sex as a marital obligation; a burden of sorts. Something she's contractually bound to by the rings they are about to slide upon one another’s fingers.

His mind drifts back to the memory of his arms wrapped snugly around Jack's frame as they look out over their charge. There were days that Jack would press himself against him showing such want that Ennis soared for hours on high with secret exhilarating thoughts that someone... anyone... could want him... want what they did. So much so that even outside of the security of their tent, they'd chance showing such affection.

One night he and Alma had went dancing at a local bar. They'd seen many a couple sharing kisses and wandering gropes in the darkened smoke filled room. The disgust apparent on her face was verified by her bitter spitting words accusing the couples of rutting like animals not only before God's eyes but every one else in the bar as well. Ennis hadn't seen what was so awful about it. What was so damning about showing affection in public... after all they were all men and women. But damn if Alma didn't act like they'd walked into a brothel and demanded to be driven home that instant.

With Jack it was different... Ennis knew what would happen if the wrong person were to catch them in the act. The passion they had for one another made up for it in every way.

Why was he marrying Alma then? Because the world expected him to, it damn near required it. It's not like he and Jack could ever have anything like a family.

***

Four years later...

When his arms slid around Jack that morning, every ounce of longing from the many a lonely night spent with his back to Alma poured into the embrace. Before either of them knew what was happening, their lips met in a kiss so devouring that Ennis felt his knees temporarily give way. Jack's lips felt like fire upon his flesh, and he clung to the man with a lust only paled by the nights on that cold Wyoming mountain. Jack's body met his without resistance or disgust. Their coupling was everything that he and Alma's was not.

Jack was everything that Alma could never be...


End file.
